Purely Platonic
by Boy-Crazy Bookworm
Summary: James has finally changed and Lily has agreed to become friends. Just friends? Pft… I wonder how long that will last!
1. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: My third story! Woohoo! I have plans for this one! Well, bigger plans for this that my other two. Each chapter is loosely based on a song, but unfortuantely I've had to take the lyrics off, and a link doesn't work, so if you need to find the song you'll have to do it yourselves, sorry. Well, here we go, hope you enjoy it:**

**

* * *

**

**TITLE:** Purely Platonic

**AUTHOR:** Boy-Crazy Bookworm

**SUMMARY:** James has finally changed and Lily has agreed to become friends. Just friends? Pft… I wonder how long _that_ will last!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter! Please don't sue!

**SONG:** Welcome To My Life, by Simple Plan. I don't own this either so please don't sue me for using it as the title!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome To My Life**

_(6th Year)_

"POTTER! POTTER! Get down here THIS INSTANT!"

James Potter lazily made his way down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, where Lily Evans was standing, hands on hips and eyes blazing. A crowd was beginning to form, they enjoyed watching the daily show. Well, maybe not daily. More like hourly.

"Yes, Lilykins?" James said sweetly, leaning against the railing of the stairs and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Lily stormed right up to him so that she was face to face with him. Or face to chest to be more specific. He was pretty tall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean, Evans?" James said innocently. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Bullshit!" Lily exclaimed, then said more quietly. "I know it was you."

"What did I do now?" James asked, then subtly performed a spell which magnified her voice.

"You made all my underwear turn pink and put talking Barbie pictures on them!" she cried, then gasped when she realised that everyone in the common room had heard her. Lily whipped out her want and pushed it against his chin.

"You're a bastard, Potter!" she growled. "An annoying, evil, heartless, insensitive little shit."

And the eyebrow goes up. It was James's new trademark. Last year it was ruffling his hair, this year it was raising one eyebrow while keeping the other one down, giving him a puzzled look. Lily hated it as much as she had hated it when he'd ruffled his hair. It was so bloody annoying. Because it was so darn cute. Everything about James Potter was like that. But Lily Evans refused to go out with him, because to her, his annoying ways were far more obvious that his cuteness.

James mock sighed. "There you go , breaking my heart all over again, Lilykins." Of course, James would never admit that it was actually true.

"You don't have a heart!" Lily whispered angrily, before turning around and storming out of the common room.

Sirius came up to James to high-five him, and James grinned, his love for attention _almost _as great as his love for Lily.

"Well there you go, folks! Tune in soon for another episode of the Lily and James Feud!"

Then his eyes narrowed, and he elbowed Sirius (who gasped, "Hands off the merchandise") in the ribs, and they watched Remus Lupin run out the door, in search of a pretty red head girl, most likely in tears.

* * *

"How can he do this to me, Remus?" Lily sobbed. "Why? Why does he do this to me?" 

Lily and Remus had become friends while they were prefects. Now the regularly met up yo chat about school, families, friends, and recently- James Potter. At present they were sitting under a willow tree which was situated by the lake, but much more secluded than the beech tree.

"I have no idea, Lils," Remus replied, taking a bite out of his apple as he leaned against the tree. "I know he wants your attention because he's completely infatuated with you."

"Yeah, judging from the 72 times he's asked me out, I sort of figured that out. But he has such a weird was of showing it!"

That's James for you," Remus sighed, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Either you ignore him or go out with him."

Lily gasped in horror. "I would never go out with the jerk! He is such a pretty boy! Then again, so are you." She grinned evilly and began tickling his ribs.

"Lily!" Remus gasped, before grabbing her wrists in attempt to stop her.

* * *

"Bastard," James managed through clenched teeth, while he watched Lily and Remus tickle each other to the ground. He and Sirius were crouching down out of view behind branches of the willow. 

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?"

"Well, um, Prongs, mate, they _are _friends," Sirius whispered awkwardly. He knew that James was mad, but he also knew that Remus would never do anything to hurt James, so their behaviour must be innocent.

"Bloody hell, he knows he's not supposed to act that way with her! She's _mine_!" James muttered.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Why her?" James exclaimed. "Why Lily? Any other girl, hell, any other person, guy or girl, I wouldn't care. Why Lily?"

"Well what about you?" Sirius asked, and James looked at him in surprise. "Why Lily? You can have any other girl."

"Because…" James gestured at the two friends that were currently gasping for breath (A/N: For all those with their minds in the gutter- NO:D) "Because she's Lily."

Sirius raised is eyebrow. James wasn't the only one with that talent.

"She's special," James whispered. "I can't describe it."

They watched in silence as Lily and Remus got up off the ground and brushed leaves off their robes.

"Do you really think they're _just_ friends?" James asked quietly.

"Yes, mate, I'm…" Sirius's voice trailed off as he watched Lily kiss Remus lightly on the cheek, who them promptly blushed. "…sure."

James eyed them wearily, then suddenly grinned. "Well just to be on the safe side…"

* * *

Lily and Remus walked up to the castle to their potions class. 

"Don't worry about James, Lily," Remus said quietly.

"I can't help it," Lily sighed. "I'm just waiting for whatever cruel thing he'll decide to do next."

She pushed the door open and met a room filled with pictures of her and Remus, magical moving pictures of them in he library, eating together in the Great Hall, playing checkers, doing prefect duties, and, of course, Lily kissing Remus under the willow tree.

"Lily and Remus sitting _under_ the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the class sang and then burst out laughing, as Lily stood there looking horrified, her mouth hanging open, and Remus blushing bright red, looking like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Alright, settle down," the professor said as he came bustling through the door, and the class quieted down.

* * *

The day was uneventful from then onwards, until it was time to go to bed. Lily had decided to have an early night and went up to the girls's dormitory. Ten minutes later Lily came downstairs in her pink and green polka-dot pyjamas, once again looking flustered. 

"Potter," she spat out the word as if it was filthy, which, to her, it was.

"Evans," he regarded her coolly.

"Where is he?" Lily asked, sounding desperate.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about," James said, shrugging.

"What did you do with him?"

"Go out with me and I'll tell you," James grinned charmingly.

"JAMES ANDREW POTTER WHERE THE HELL IS TIMMY?" Lily screamed.

Remus's eyes widened, and he ran up to the boys' dorm. He knew that Timmy was Lily's teddy bear, and for personal reasons she hadn't slept without him since she had received him. He emerged holding the little bear. Lily looked like she was about to burst into teas as he handed Timmy to her. She then ran up to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. Remus turned James.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said in a low, disapproving voice before storming off.

James looked after him, then to the stairs where Lily had just disappeared, and grinned half heartedly at Sirius. His heart was heavy with guilt, as the girl of his dreams cried herself to sleep for what seemed like the hundredth time.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Please review!**


	2. That Was Then

**A/N: I'm trying to get this done as soon as possible, but I suck at updating. Thanks to Lils-X, alleriablack and SilentGoldenEyes for their reviews! YOU ROCK! now for the second chapter.**

* * *

**TITLE: **Purely Platonic 

**AUTHOR:** Boy-Crazy Bookworm

**SUMMARY:** James has finally changed and Lily has agreed to become friends. Just friends? Pft… I wonder how long _that_ will last!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter! Please don't sue!

**SONG: **That Was Then, by Jesse McCartney. I don't own this either so please don't sue me for using it as the title!

**CHAPTER 2: That Was Then**

* * *

_(7th Year)_

"Now, Lily, are you sure you have everything?" Lily's mum, Rose Evans, asked while smoothing down her younger daughter's hair and blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

"Yes, mum!" Lily said, for the 50th time.

"Those young men won't know what hit them," Lily's father, Joseph Evans, said, grinning proudly.

"Sure thing, dad," Lily smiled, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Oh, and head girl!" Petunia said in a fake cheerful voice. "What does that mean, that you give all the guys head? Do you and the head boy engage in some... 69 business?" Petunia muttered to Lily so that their parents wouldn't hear her. Someone else, however, did hear.

"I don't know what you do at your school, but they sure don't encourage that here," a deep voice said from behind Lily. She turned and looked up into the grinning face of James Potter.

"Hey Evans!" James exclaimed. "How were your holidays?"

"Fine, thanks," Lily replied coldly. Silence followed.

"Lily! Introduce us to your friend!" Joseph scolded her.

"I'm James. James Potter," James said, beating her to it. He shook hands with Lily's parents. "I'm head boy."

Lily broke out of her sulky daze. "What? _You're_ head boy? Is Dumbledore mad? No way! I resign!" she cried.

"Lily!" Rose gasped. "Where have you manners gone?"

"Sorry mum," Lily apologized. "Sorry Potter," she said through clenched teeth.

"No worries! James said cheerfully. "Do you want me to take that for you?" he gestured towards her suitcase.

"Er… okay…" Lily gave him a puzzled look. "Mum, dad, I better go now! I'll owl as soon as I get the chance."

"Okay. Have fun! And be careful!" they told her.

"So Potter…" Lily started on the way to the train. "Why so nice?"

"Shouldn't I be?" he grinned at her.

Lily shrugged, "You never were before. I half expect you to run off with my suitcase and hang my underwear out the window or something."

"No, sorry," James laughed. "I've already done that. Marauder's rule: Never play the same prank twice."

"Oh yes," Lily sighed. "Fifth year. How could I forget?"

"I know it was stupid of me," James told her, suddenly serious. "I really am sorry. But I'm honestly trying to be better this year."

"Sure," Lily said disbelievingly. "And what's with this head boy business?"

"I _am_ head boy! Ask Remus if you really don't believe me!" James exclaimed. Then he pouted. "Your lack of faith in me hurts me deeply, Evans," he joked.

"I'm sure it does," Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you know where we go now?"

"The head's compartment," James said confidently. "Follow me."

Then he led her to a little compartment at the very end of the train.

When they sat down, Lily pulled out a copy of Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice', while James stared out the window.

"Look, Evans…" James started, then stopped.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily said, not looking up from her book.

"I know... I know I've been a prat for… like… forever, but… I was wondering…" he trailed off.

Lily put her book down and looked at him. "I'm listening, Potter."

"I was wondering if maybe we could, you know… put it all behind us and sort of… be friends?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze. When she saw how hopeful the looking his warm, hazel eyes was, her heart softened, and she almost said yes. But something stopped her. She thought back to all those years when he had made fun of her and played pranks on her, and she remember all those times she had run off in tears to the refuge of the library or the willow tree.

"I… I don't think so, Potter," Lily replied, looking back down at her book.

"Oh," James said softly, looking back out the window. The rest of the train ride continued in silence.

* * *

James looked out the window. The scenery got very repetitive after about the third hour. So instead he fixed his gaze on the stunning redhead sitting across from him. She had finished 'Pride and Prejudice' and was now reading another book, although James couldn't make out the title. 

James had though Lily was the most beautiful girl in the world ever since he had seen her, exactly six years ago, looking apprehensive at the train station. But then he had gotten to know her… well, not really _know _her, since the conversation they had had previously was the first civil one they had ever had, but he had observed enough to know that she was almost sickeningly sweet, had a great sense of humour, could stand up for herself and others, was amazingly talented, and as anyone could see, dazzlingly clever.

But James had to admit, she was not much of the aforementioned when he was around. Just the stereotypical fiery red head.

James had been a jerk. A cocky, arrogant, selfish, stupid bastard… and all the other things she'd called him over the years. Now it was his last year. His last chance to prove himself worthy. But there wasn't much chance of that. He had considered giving up, since it didn't look like he'd ever get the chance with her, but something had told him to persist his… 'courting'. As he looked at her now, completely absorbed in whatever novel she was reading, he thought that maybe he _should_ give up. She was, in his opinion, much too good for him and he didn't deserve her friendship, let alone her love.

James had just about decided to let go, when she looked up, and looked into his eyes with her bright, emerald ones, causing his heart to skip a beat.

_Okay, so maybe not…_

* * *

Lily stumbled off the train, wondering what to do. 

'Damn, I wish Potter was here,' she thought to herself. When she realised what she had just thought, she gasped, "I did not just wish that. No. No was. Urgh, I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane! I was always insane! Nooo!" She carried on until she crashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily cried. "I'm so sorry!'

"It is alright! Don't worry about it!" said the girl Lily had nearly pushed over. She was very pretty, with waist length, straight, white-blonde hair and huge blue eyes. Lily detected a slight accent, which she decided was French.

"I am Isabella," the girl continued. "I went to Beauxbatons but my family moved and I am now at Hogwarts. Obviously," Isabella gestured at the train and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, what a horrible welcome I just gave you!" Lily groaned. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"No harm done!" Isabella laughed. "Now at least I have someone who can tell me what to do with myself!"

"Ooooh, Evans, who do you have there?" Sirius Black's voice rang out.

"Here comes trouble," Lily muttered, smiling at Remus as he, James and Sirius approached them.

"Isabella Lacoste, I'm please to meet you," Isabella gasped, the giggled as Sirius went down on his knee and kissed the back of her hand.

"Sirius Black, the pleasure is all mine," he straightened up and winked. Lily rolled her eyes, and then looked at James to see his reaction to this pretty new girl. She found that he was staring at her instead. They both looked away quickly, and James shook hands with Isabella, while grinning charmingly and telling her, "I'm James Potter. That's Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew is… oops, guys, we forgot Pete! Oh… there he is, getting out of the train."

"It is very nice to meet you all!" Isabella said. "I am sure we will all become good friends!"

"Don't count on it," Sirius said, glancing from Lily to James who were currently trying, very obviously, to subtly look anywhere but at each other.

"I see," Isabella muttered, brow furrowed.

After a few seconds, James broke the silence by saying, "Okay, we better get to those carriages now."

"I will come with you!" Isabella told Lily.

* * *

As the walked away from the boys, Isabella asked, "What is between you and the James Potter boy?" 

"Nothing!" Lily replied, a little too fast.

"You are lying!" Isabella grinned slyly. "I see the way you look at each other."

"There's nothing going on, Isabella!" lily said exasperatedly.

"Please, call me Ella. We are friends, yes?" Isabella asked hopefully. Lily noted that only several hours ago, James had looked at her the same way.

"Yes, of course!" Lily reassured her new friend, wondering if that was the answer she should have given James as well.

"Good," Isabella smiled. "Friends tell each other things. So you will tell me what is with you and James."

Lily sighed, decided she might as well give in, and told Isabella about her confusing relationship with James Potter.

* * *

"Now… what?" Isabella asked, puzzled, while tying her hair up into a pony tail, after Lily had finished tell him story. 

"Now… nothing!" Lily said, running a hand through her own thick red hair.

"And you are happy this way?"

"I don't know. Maybe I made a huge mistake. I don't know anything anymore!' Lily sighed.

"Don't worry it will work out sometime! It always… _ahh_!" Isabella shrieked as James came up behind her and lazily draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, winking at Isabella. "But I have to borrow Evans for a while."

"It is no problem!" Isabella grinned encouragingly at Lily, ho smiled weakly in return.

"See you later then!" James grinned, tugging on Isabella's hair before turning away. Lily ignored the churning in her stomach.

'I am not jealous!' she thought.

* * *

James walked towards the castle with Lily in tow. 

"What exactly are we doing?" Lily asked.

"Checking out the head's rooms," James answered.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Behind the portrait of the fairy tea party," James wrinkled his nose. "The password is 'chocolate truffle'."

"What's with Dumbledore and food?" Lily muttered to herself.

They got to the portrait and James said the password. The portrait swung open and exposed a room decorated with Gryffindor colours. It looked like a smaller version on the common room. It had mahogany floors and a wooden table in the middle of the room. Around the table were red couches with a gold trim, matching the table cloth and the rug beneath the table. There was a fireplace on one wall, a huge bookcase on the wall which had the entrance door, and another two doors on opposite sides of the room. On the walls were hanging pictures of the previous head boys and girls.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed as she walked over to the fireplace. "It's like we have the common room all to ourselves!" She blushed, realizing how he might have misunderstood that.

James took no notice. As much as she wanted to deny it, her heart sunk at his reaction. The old James would have teased her endlessly. She missed that James.

"How do we know who has which room?" Lily asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe we just…" he trailed off, as he opened a door and burst out laughing. "Oh gosh… Evans… check this out!" he gasped for breath.

Lily slowly made her way over, not sure what to expect. She looked into the room and gasped. The room, clearly intended for the head girl, was decorated completely in pink.

"Icky!" Lily wrinkled her nose. "I'm a red-head! I clash with pink!"

"You're also a witch," James pointed out, and with a flick of his wand, the room became green, the same green as her eyes.

"I love green!" Lily's eyes widened.

"I know," James smiled sadly, and turned to leave.

"James…" Lily grabbed his arm to stop him, although she hadn't needed to. He had frozen in place when he heard her say his name for the first time. "I… About what you suggested before…"

"Don't worry about it," James cut her off. "It was a stupid idea."

"No James..." Lily started again. "If… I was wondering if... I could take you up on your offer."

James looked at her hesitantly. "You want to be friends?"

"If you want to, that is, I understand if you don't," Lily muttered quickly, looking at the floor.

"'Course I want to!" James's face broke out into the biggest grin Lily had ever seen on him, before he scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Potter!" she gasped for breath. "For the record, by 'friends' I mean _just_ friends!"

"Whatever you say!" James winked then walked off to check out his (completely blue) room, still grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes or clichés! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
